The Greatest Sacrifice
by let's give this another try
Summary: Wilhelmina fell in love with Daniel-and then she broke his heart. One-shot/songfic. Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks to everyone who already did!


Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy my latest effort. This is a song called 'Samson' by Regina Spektor. Please note that my fic is not intended to be religious in any way at all. I know the song is called Samson, but I don't read the Bible, don't really know the story of Samson and Delilah, and I don't believe that it was intended as a religious song. It's a heartbreaking lovesong, so please don't start any religious debates or whatever other nonsense. Not that I believe you guys would, b/c you really are a great bunch, but I just thought I'd throw that out there anyway. :)

Oh, and a side note to williedearest: I'm still working on that fic you requested. I'm 9 pages in, but I'm stuck and I can't seem to figure out where to take it. I do promise that it does involve Danimina and a child though, if that makes the wait any better. Don't worry; eventually, I'll have an epiphany and be able to finish it. :P

And now to the story:

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth  
I have to go, I have to go  
Your hair was long when we first met _

"I'm breaking up with you, Daniel" she'd said not 30 minutes ago, her voice perfectly cool and measured as always.

"What?" was all he could manage to say.

"You heard me, Daniel, I'm breaking things off with you. You think that just because we kissed a couple of months ago in an elevator that I'm going to keep this thing going? We had our fun, but now it's over" she'd said, as the tears that threatened to fall slowly escaped her eyes. They burned like acid. She dug her nails into her thigh. She had to keep her composure so he would believe she didn't care.

There was a long silence on his end. Finally he spoke up. "Been a while since you last cried, hasn't it?" Then he hung up.

_Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
He ate a slice of Wonder bread and went right back to bed  
And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once _

Claire couldn't have been happier. Wilhelmina knew that Daniel had told her when she saw her the next day. The old bag grinned at her as she passed her in the hallway. Claire made sure to downplay their relationship to the press, made it seem as though they'd never actually loved each other; probably because she didn't believe it, or didn't want to. Wilhelmina knew Claire would never speak of it again to anyone. She'd dismiss it in future, like some shameful family secret to be kept buried. Can't have those wealthy 'friends' thinking her son didn't have better taste.

_  
You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first , I loved you first  
Beneath the stars came falling on our heads  
But they're just old light, they're just old light  
Your hair was long when we first met _

Wilhelmina couldn't remember the last time she cried. She pressed her cheek closer to the pillow, willing the tears to stop, willing sleep to come and take her away. She remembered lying here with Daniel, his arm wrapped around her neck as he pointed out the different constellations decorating the night sky.

"Why the hell are you talking to me about stars, Daniel?" she'd asked, looking at him like he was the biggest pansy.

He'd shrugged. "Just like to give my brain a good workout every once in a while, prove to you that I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

She'd rolled her eyes and muttered "Showoff" as she'd turned around and went to sleep.

Those stars just didn't look the same tonight.

_Samson came to my bed  
Told me that my hair was red  
He told me I was beautiful and came into my bed  
Oh I cut his hair myself one night  
With a pair of dull scissors and the yellow light  
And he told me that I'd done alright  
And he kissed me till the morning light, the morning light  
And he kissed me till the morning light _

Sometimes she used to wonder why Daniel was with her. She would look over at him when he was sitting on the couch beside her, watching some inane TV sitcom and laughing his head off. She couldn't believe that after all she'd done to him he'd kissed her in the elevator, and everyday after that.

Which was why she had to let him go.

He had such a good heart. He didn't care what people thought about them; he never brought up their past, never made her feel guilty. He knew he'd done his share of things. He never made her feel she had to change; he never forced her to be romantic or lovey-dovey. In fact, he still enjoyed arguing with her every so often, just for kicks.

He had too good a heart.

And she no longer believed she really had one.

So she let him go.

_Samson came back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
Ate a slice of Wonder bread and went right back to bed  
Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down  
Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one  
And history books forgot about us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once _

As she sat in her living room, watching the fire flicker off the walls, she tried to reason with herself that it was for the best. No one believed they'd really loved each other. And sooner or later she wouldn't either. Sooner or later she'd be like everyone else, laughing her head off at something that could be passed off as a temporary case of insanity.

Wouldn't she?

Wilhelmina bit her lip as she rocked the glass of champagne in her hand. No. She couldn't lie to herself this time. She'd felt that sinking feeling before, the feeling in the depths of her heart that arose whenever she felt her heart break.

She had loved him.

He was the one person she thought she'd never fall in love with. And yet she had, because he never treated her like everyone else treated Wilhelmina Slater. He treated her like a person. She used to hate the way he would look at her whenever he tried to open her shell a little.

Now she wished he would look at her at all.

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first_

*The End*


End file.
